


Золото глаз твоих...

by countbars



Series: Witchers like his School animals in TES [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bottom!Geralt, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Oral Sex, Tsaesci!Letho, Werewolf!Geralt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countbars/pseuds/countbars
Summary: ...сводит Волка с ума.





	Золото глаз твоих...

Золотые чешуйки слепили, отражая лучи заходящего солнца. Лето стоял на балконе Каэр Морхена и созерцал нечто, одному ему ведомое, слегка покачиваясь на мощном змеином хвосте. Вот уже некоторое время Геральт наблюдал за практически неподвижным змеелюдом. Тот, кажется, даже не моргал. Впрочем, могут ли моргать цаэски? Или в этом они схожи с обычными змеями? Хотя вряд ли. Белый Волк видел, как мужчина спал с закрытыми глазами.  
— Еще немного, — хрипло от долгого молчания начал мужчина, — И я решу, что ты задумал броситься с этого балкона.  
Лето обернулся и смерил его взглядом желтых глаз со зрачками-щелками. Меж приоткрытых губ скользнул раздвоенный язык, пробуя воздух на вкус. Наверное, только этот цаэски мог так — делать совершенно обычные для змея вещи, но взглядом при этом дать понять собеседнику все, что мужчина о нем думал.  
— Массер и Секунда полны, Белый Волк, — прошелестел он в ответ, растягивая шипящие, — не боишься, что Хирсин призовет тебя в Дикую Охоту сегодня?  
— Не боюсь, — отозвался ривиец, становясь рядом с Лето и взглянув вниз — на мельтешащих в наступающих сумерках ведьмаков Школы Волка.  
Это повторялось с каждым проклятием Красной Луны, когда отец зверолюдей, Хирсин, призывал их на охоту. Тогда каждый ведьмак Школы Волка яростно боролся со своим внутренним зверем, пытаясь игнорировать призыв. Но в этот раз Геральт чувствовал на душе странное умиротворение. Ведьмак Змеиной Школы был рядом, и это каким-то образом вселяло уверенность, что ночь пройдет спокойно. По крайней мере, для него.  
Скосив глаза, мужчина еще раз посмотрел на змея. Лето был намного мощнее многих видимых ранее волком цаэски. Широкие плечи, крепкая шея… и толстый змеиный хвост, один удар которого наверняка бы переломал все кости в теле Геральта. Но внешняя грузность была обманчива. Им уже довелось драться, и Ваттхерн знал, как может быть быстр и ловок Лето.  
Широко зевнув, Геральт вошел внутрь. Это была его спальня, и ведьмак без стеснения стянул одежду и забрался под теплые шкуры. Его одолевала сонливость. Среди оборотней ходят слухи, что так Хирсин пытается заполучить в свою охоту всех ее участников. Но Белого Волка это не беспокоило — на замке лежало достаточно заклинаний, чтобы сдержать порывы целого отряда оборотней, что уж говорить про кучку из четырех волков.  
Золотой змей оборачивается на засыпающего вервольфа. Геральт сейчас такой беспомощный и беззащитный, что Лето легко мог бы свернуть ему шею голыми руками. Но он не станет. Вместо этого цаэски ежится и наконец-то вползает в комнату, прикрывая за собой створки на балкон. Неужели здесь, на севере, всегда так холодно? Или это только Глотка Мира, приютившая ведьмаков Школы Волка, бросает в чужаков пригоршнями белого снега?  
Как бы там ни было, Лето промерз до костей и теперь искал спасения от этого холода в спящем волке. Цаэски — не хрустальные, холод их не убьет. Но там, откуда прибыл Лето, не привыкли к таким морозам. И потому ведьмак Змеиной Школы неосознанно жмется к горячему человечьему телу, оборачиваясь вокруг него змеиными кольцами и также засыпает, разомлевший от тепла.  
Геральта будит тяжелое тянущее чувство, будто где-то в районе желудка стянулся тугой узел. Он знал это чувство. Его испытывали все оборотни в дни насильственного обращения. Вены на руках потемнели, и их чернота принялась расползаться по всему телу. Обычно у волколаков была возможность превращаться тогда, когда они того хотели — да, это длилось не чаще раза в день, но все же у них был выбор. Но когда даже одна из лун Нирна достигала своей полноты, оборотням приходилось лезть в свои звериные шкуры, желали они того или нет. А тем более, когда Секунда освещала небосклон кровавым светом.  
Геральта не за красивые глаза прозвали Белым Волком. Снежно-белый мех покрывал мощное звериное тело, особенно много его было на холке, куда в человечьем обличье спадали седые волосы.  
Когда превращение завершилось и перестало довлеть над сознанием ведьмака, тот, наконец, смог оценить ситуацию. И столкнулся в буквальном смысле нос к носу с обвившимся вокруг него цаэски. Тот действительно спал с закрытыми глазами.  
Однако шевеление Геральта пробудило Лето, и тот, видимо, подчиняясь инстинктам, обхватил оборотня хвостом, прижав к постели и вдавившись широкой когтистой ладонью в шею, не оставив возможности для маневра.  
— Белый Волк? — раздался на ухом удивленный возглас.  
Геральт только и мог, что раздраженно рычать в захвате Лето — в этом облике говорить он не мог. Но и сопротивляться не пытался. Цаэски аккуратно ослабил давление змеиных колец и убрал ладонь с шеи, давая вервольфу вывернуться из захвата. Тот поспешил покинуть смертоносные объятия и громко фыркнул, усевшись на постели.  
— Так вот ты какой, настоящий Геральт из Ривии, — хмыкнул золотой змей, разглядывая мощного белого волколака со светящимися в полумраке золотыми глазами. Тот раздраженно оскалился, но не напал. Геральт умел контролировать свою звериную форму. Как и любой другой ведьмак из Школы Волка или Медведя. От молодых ведьмаков, теряющих голову в зверином обличье, быстро избавлялись.  
Неожиданно мощный змеиный хвост пришел в движение — Лето самым кончиком его погладил мягкий белый мех на бедре волка. Тот скептически посмотрел в ответ, как бы спрашивая, что змей задумал. Но тот и не думал останавливаться, вместо этого поднял руку и за шею притянул Геральта к себе, вдавливаясь в его лоб своим, демонстрируя в усмешке крупные клыки.  
Ваттхерн вздрогнул. Как-то и запамятовал он уже, что цаэски все поголовно вампиры. Но, глядя в гипнотические желтые глаза другого ведьмака, он понял, что, что бы Лето сейчас не задумал, Геральт вряд ли найдет в себе силы сопротивляться. Потому, когда его вновь повалили на кровать, — на этот раз на спину, хвала Девяти — ведьмак лишь замер, напряженно вглядываясь в крупную фигуру змея, ставшую черной на фоне лунного света.  
Лето склонился к волку и уткнулся носом в основание шеи, туда, где она переходила в плечо, и потерся, глубоко вдыхая сильный мускусный запах зверя. Он не пытался укусить, он не был идиотом и не собирался всю оставшуюся ночь отплевываться от белой шерсти. Вместо этого он протянул руку к противоположной стороне головы и осторожно провел когтем за острым ухом. И Геральта пробило. Он дернулся и заскулил от противоречивых ощущений. С одной стороны разум кричал об опасности — смертоносный коготь был так близок к голове. А с другой легкое почесывание — щекотка даже — отдавалось приятным чувством по всему телу, и хотелось продлить прикосновение. Лето ухмыльнулся. Он прекрасно видел, как на ведьмака влияют его действия, и не собирался останавливаться, поддразнивая опасную тварь. Он и сам был не менее опасной тварью. И эта игра доставляла ему непередаваемое сочетание наслаждения и адреналина.  
С силой он провел ладонями по груди, задев кончиками когтей соски, проглядывающие сквозь мех. Геральт рыкнул, выгибаясь, и впился когтями в золотую чешую предплечий. Лето в ответ зашипел, но стряхивать забывшегося оборотня не стал, перетерпел, когда Белый Волк возьмет себя в руки и разожмет пальцы. И продолжил дразнить, сдавливая и поглаживая, вновь подключив к своему занятию хвост. Когда он добрался до паха, то имел честь наблюдать, как сильно на самом деле все его манипуляции действовали на ведьмака Школы Волка. А посмотреть было на что. Вместе с волчьим обличьем Геральт получал при превращении и некоторые более мелкие черты своего зверя. Хотя назвать возбужденный член мелким было бы непростительным приуменьшением. Лето склонил голову и потерся носом о него. Реакция Геральта не заставила себя долго ждать. Он взрыкнул и сжал шкуры, на которых лежали оба ведьмака, в когтях от контраста жесткой чешуи, коснувшейся его члена. Зрачки волка расширились, затапливая собой желтую радужку, оставляя лишь тонкий золотой ободок. Верхняя губа дернулась, обнажая ряд крепких волчьих клыков. Лето усмехнулся в ответ на эту демонстрацию и высунул тонкий змеиный язык, обвивая геральтово достоинство, снова выжимая из него этот услаждающий слух скулеж.  
Долго Геральт не смог продержаться, истязаемый едва ощутимыми прикосновениями змеиного языка — а этот ублюдочный змей и не подумал взять его в рот полностью, лишь дразнил языком, наслаждаясь звуками, исходящими от Белого Волка. Но Геральт ведь не железный. Он властно отталкивает Лето, и теперь уже змей лежит на спине, ощущая на груди всю тяжесть геральтова нетерпения.  
Волк усмехается — если вообще этот оскал имеет что-то общее с усмешкой — и откидывается назад, проводя ладонью по чешуйчатому животу, тянется к промежности и останавливается в легком недоумении. Удивленно он смотрит туда, где у каждого уважающего себя мужчины должен быть его член.  
Лето на изумленный волчий взгляд лишь смеется — Лето! Смеется! Этот обычно отмороженный цаэски сейчас смеялся от души над озадаченным волком! — и сталкивает Геральта с груди.  
— Ты, Геральт, совсем ничего не знаешь об особенностях змей, — ухмыляется он и кладет руку на свою промежность. Там, невидимое между чешуек, было отверстие, которое быстро откликнулось на ласку змеиного ведьмака. И посмотреть там было на что. Волколак с изумлением и долей похоти осматривал два в меру крупных члена. Лето протянул руку, будто предлагая Геральту насладиться ими, как деликатесом. Волк осторожно приблизился. Он не был уверен, сможет ли так же играючи ублажать Лето, как тот делал только что, но все же решился попытаться. Взяв в ладонь оба органа, он закрыл глаза и провел языком широкую влажную полосу от основания до двух головок. Ноздри тут же наполнил запах Лето, цаэски зашипел, но не так, как до этого от боли, а как если бы из надутого бычьего пузыря начали потихоньку спускать воздух. Геральт принял это за знак, что змеечеловеку нравится его незамысловатая ласка, и продолжил, очень быстро войдя во вкус. Теперь он понимал, отчего Лето так мучил его, ибо от звуков, раздававшихся с его стороны, у Белого Волка сводило пах сладостной истомой.  
— Нет, — неожиданно прохрипел змей, ухватив Геральта за предплечье, — Не так.  
Цаэски пришел в движение, аккуратно продвигаясь мимо волколака. Когда он остановился, лица обоих мужчин оказались напротив чужих членов. Это смущало, но волк решил не отвлекаться на такое редкое в его жизни чувство стеснения. Ведь все, что до этого предлагал Лето, доставляло белоголовому удовольствие. Так почему сейчас должно быть хуже.  
Но когда тонкий змеиный язык скользнул под хвост, толкнулся внутрь, Геральт едва не подавился. Нелепая была бы смерть для ведьмака. Ему очень хотелось высказать змею, куда он может себе засунуть свой язык, но даже если бы он освободил рот, мужчина все еще не мог говорить в форме зверя. К тому же язык неожиданно начал приносить удовольствие, и Геральт подумал, что свои претензии можно будет высказать и позже.  
Он поскуливал, продолжая широкими движениями вылизывать промежность цаэски. Лето же старался, как мог, подготовить вервольфа. К сожалению, у него не было возможности работать пальцами — мужчина боялся повредить Геральту когтями. Вот и оставалось разве что ласкать языком.  
Когда змеиный ведьмак, решил, что Белый Волк готов, он отстранил Геральта от себя. Тот удивленно посмотрел на змея, но на волчьей морде нет-нет да проскальзывало напряженное выражение. Вервольф догадывался, чего хотел Лето. Он и сам хотел того же, но интуиция зверем выла, что поимеют здесь именно его. Правда, когда он попытался как-либо противостоять такому развитию событий, на спину ему лег весомый аргумент в виде тяжеленного змеиного хвоста.  
— Ты знал, к чему все шло, Геральт, — спокойно сказал Лето, — Не знал бы, не отвечал с таким пылом.  
Геральт замер, понимая, что Лето прав. Он столько времени проводил рядом со змеиным ведьмаком, удачно при этом игнорируя собственные желания, что разум до сих пор не хотел соглашаться с доводами тела. Но Геральт хотел Лето и он старался не лгать хотя бы самому себе. И потому оборотень расслабился. Цаэски аккуратно убрал хвост и успокаиваще погладил волка по пояснице. Направив один из своих членов, он медленно толкнулся внутрь. Было ожидаемо туго, не смотря на смазку. Оборотень дернулся, но взял себя в руки и постарался расслабиться.  
Войдя до конца, Лето замер, с шипением выпуская воздух через сжатые зубы. Задействовав хвост, он вновь начал поглаживать чувствительные места, рукой же принявшись ласкать член оборотня, всячески пытаясь помочь ему расслабиться. Наконец, ему это удалось, и змеиный ведьмак осторожно начал двигаться. Он лишь с виду казался грубым. На деле ему было неприятно доставлять своим партнерам боль. И потому по настоящему Лето вошел во вкус лишь тогда, когда со стороны Геральта раздался скулеж, почти похожий на обычные человеческие стоны удовольствия.  
Белый Волк терялся в своих ощущениях. Ведьмаку казалось, будто он сгорает заживо. Но останавливать это безумие не хотелось. Он двигал бедрами навстречу, активно насаживаясь на змеиный член. Рука инстинктивно метнулась к промежности и сжалась вокруг кулака Лето, которым тот двигал в такт толчкам.  
Сколько это продолжалось, ни один из ведьмаков бы при большом желании сказать не смог. Кончая, Лето все же впился в загривок Геральта клыками, пуская волчью кровь. И это стало для волколака последней каплей. Слишком много новых ощущений, слишком много эмоций. И Геральт со звериным воем срывается за грань…  
Лежа потом рядом с довольным ведьмаком Змеиной Школы, Геральт очень хочет врезать по наглой роже цаэски, но сдерживается, решая, что все разборки можно оставить до утра, и сворачивается пушистым белым клубком в змеиных кольцах под насмешливым взглядом золотых рептильих глаз.  
За окном занимался новый рассвет…


End file.
